Secret Summer
by JJBluebell
Summary: That summer took such a dark turn for Riverdale, everyone was to busy Morning Jason to notice the horror going on in my crappy little life... but Betty did, she knew things i didn't want anyone to know. Apparently that makes us friends, then there's all these feelings I've lied to myself about for years regarding a certain Beanie Crowned boy. God, I'm so royally screwed! JugxOC


Jason Blossom was dead.

He'd drowned and our small armpit of civilization mourned, all except me apparently. Come on, it's not like I really knew the guy and from what I did know I didn't much care.

Does that make me a bad person?

I can't tell anymore.

Anyway that doesn't matter much, I'd spent most of my summer working at the old library that was all but falling down, avoiding shit because in those past few months my life had become an adventure all its own; The most horrible, dramatic not to mention traumatic few months of my short life.

Events that led me to morning's like this…

"Evan, Evan wake up daddy's doing it again!" a small high pitched, panicked voice all but shouted while jumping onto my comforter and tugging on my arm.

"Oh fuck!" I grumbled and shot out of the warm safe comfort my bed provided to run towards the smell of burning bacon.

"Daddy no, just stop!" I pretty much rip the spatula out of his hand as the grown man rubs at his stubbly chin with a defeated sigh "I'm sorry girls, I just wanted to make you breakfast."

"And we appreciate it, we really do but we'd appreciate you not burning the place down more." I gave him my best smile while ushering him to small dining table. "Edie (Ee-dee) be a honey-pot and grab the bread please."

The eight year old laughed as she stood on her kitchen stool, still in her Spiderman onesie and chestnut hair messed from sleep despite her tight braids, me in a pair of bunny shorts and an old torn shirt, and burning my hand clearing out the charred remains of what was supposed to be bacon.

I wasn't lying when I said we appreciated him trying to cook for us, the whole domestic thing was new to him, Nathan Grace was more than a stranger to the kitchen, more like an Alien. He was used to being the bread winner not the homemaker but at least he was trying.

I know it's hard on him, that he's trying to be strong for us.

He's doing his best. He's here, that's more than can be said for some people.

A short while later I sat brushing out Edie's thick bushy curls, tying them high with a blue ribbon as she recited her homework to me "that's right Monkey, holy-moly your smart!" I lightly pressed my black painted finger onto her nose, her face scrunching gleefully, before having her skedaddle to find her shoe's.

I actually managed to get into my own room to finish getting ready, slipping at least one silvery ring onto each finger before shoving my odd sock covered feet into my worn black boots. Finally I stood in front of my mirror on the back of my door; that had a long, jagged crack in it since way before it was ours. I fanned out my red velvet skirt and tugged lightly on the vintage batman tee I was wearing, unsure if it went with my lace tights.

"Evan, come on were going to be late!" I could hear my Dad's voice echoing from the living room.

"Fuck!" I growled through clenched teeth, grabbing up my book bag and phone, sprinting out of the room.

A got into the living room to see my dad, the six foot five, butch man he was fighting to get Edie into a pink jacket "Monkey we don't have time for this, just put on the coat! Pickle you have everything?"

I was just managing to drag a brush through a nasty knot in my baby pink dipped chestnut curls "ouch! Erm yeah, I think so."

Opening the door he hands us some lunch money, mine a simple twenty bucks and Edie's locked in a Velcro purse attached to her coat "good then let's get going, mush, much come on."

Once we were outside against the blue, paint chipped, old jeep, Dad kneeled down to hug Edie, planting a kiss the top of her head before standing up again, bending to half his height to repeat himself with me "Be good, girl's. Love you."

Edie waved frantically while climbing into the jeep "Love you too Daddy!"

"We will, love you!" I smiled as I took the driver's seat, seeing my dad sit on his Harley, shrugging his trademarked leather jacket onto his shoulder and waving us off before peeling out of the trailer park.

After dropping Edie off at school, I was almost late myself. I was rushing to sort the mass of books and paper in my locker when a familiar voice spoke from behind me "now, look what the cat dragged in!"

I turned around with a fold of my arms across my growing chest and a sly smile "yeah, those cat's have good taste."

"Well there's no accounting for it. So did you talk to Betty?" Jughead smiled smugly at me so I kicked him lightly in the shin.

I've known Jughead since birth but we didn't really talk much until middle school, some messed up shit happened and following that so did he. Falling into a friendship with Jughead though came with his best friend Archie and with Archie came Betty. Betty, the perfect, doe eyed little miss sunshine. I didn't really have anything against her, it's just she just seemed so… _perfect_ and honestly it pissed me off. We were friends of coincidence, never hanging out unless one or both of the guys where there…

And unfortunately I'd said just that to her not very long ago.

Licking at my black lips I shrugged, rummaging through my bag just to avoid looking him in the eye "um, yeah, kind of."

"Kind of? You don't _kind of_ talk to someone Evan. You either talked it out or you didn't." as we started to walk to the assembly I rolled my eyes at him "well did you talk to Archie?"

"Nice try but the wronged party isn't the one to make the first move, so talk to her." I felt my heart pick up the pace as his hands gently gripped my shoulder just to turn me around and lightly shove me forward. There was Betty and Kevin with Veronica Lodge, the current talk of our crappy little school, second only to Jason.

I turned to walk away, Jughead had vanished around some corner and my name was called out in a far too peppy tone that hurt my ears "Evan!"

Biting the inside of my cheek I reluctantly turned back, the three people I least wanted to see now stood slap bang in front of me "Betty…"

She looked me over for a second of complete awkwardness before forcing on her sickly sweet smile "Evan this is Veronica Lodge, Veronica meet Evangeline Grace."

"Hi love the look, very post 90's grunge." I looked at Veronica, all polished and prettied up not sure if I'd just been insulted or complemented.

"Yeah, right. Betty, can we like… talk or whatever."

The blonde's face almost lit up before nodding eagerly and pretty much skipping down the hall with me "would you guys just give us a second? Thanks."

I pulled her into a dim corner by the lockers and asked in a hushed almost threatening voice "so…did you tell anyone?"

She looked pretty offended by that "what? No! No of course not. You asked me not to. Why is something wrong?"

I tried to bite back my sarcasm at her concern "No, just Jughead, he's on me about our fight."

"But we figured all that out." She just smiles at me with a shrug… Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door.

"Yeah, right I just… you swear you didn't say anything? Even to Archie or Polly?" she looked almost hurt at the accusing tone in my voice.

"Evan, you have to know I'd never tell anyone what happened. But I do think you should talk someone… and I'm here for you, you know that right?" I wanted to punch that sweet, butter wouldn't melt, smile off her face. She was so good and kind and sweet, with her perfect hair, and parents and it drove me nuts.

"Yeah, right. I gotta go." I didn't bother looking back as I nudged past her and into the assembly.

The horrible truth was that Betty knew something she shouldn't, that I didn't want anyone knowing. Betty Cooper had my darkest secret in the palm of her hand, the power to destroy me.

And I had no idea why she didn't.

She really was that fucking perfect.

The assembly was creepy, Cheryl talking about how Jason was her soul mate and shit, they were weirdly close. What's even more weird though is how she's acting, yeah she's completely milking the fact her brother died, that's to be expected, after all she's Cheryl but it was the just something about her… like it was all a play, like she was consciously walking through a nightmare knowing she was going to wake up any second and everything would be fine.

I actually felt bad for her, well a little I mean come on have you meant Cheryl? It's hard to meet her and not hate her.

That's why at lunch I was actually grateful Jughead and Archie had had their falling out when I spotted that redheaded she-devil marching over to their table. Doing a double turn I headed inside to find Jughead. He was sat alone in a corner with his headphones on and two burgers on his plate surrounded by fries.

"Holy Tarantino!" he muttered with a jump as my tray slammed down before him.

I laughed as he shrugged his headphones off "Relax Juggie, just me."

"Because that's so much better! Why aren't you sitting with Archie?" his tone was teasing with a pinch of anger.

I rolled my moss green eyes with a playful scoff "Archie? Please he's got the prep squad hanging on his freshly pumped guns; way to showy."

A smirk tugged at Jughead's lips as he stole a few fries from my tray before shoveling them into his mouth "yeah, so did you do it?"

"Yes actually, it's awkward but apparently everything's cool." I smiled just as my pocket suddenly blared out the Buffy the vampire slayer theme tune.

"my god seriously? When are you going to change that?" Jughead laughed

"Never!" my fandom proud smile faded as I saw the number on the screen, I so did not what to answer that call.

So I didn't, turned off my phone and put it away. Jughead arched a brow with a mouth half full of burger "trouble in paradise."

"Paradise is over rated."

He just looks at me in that way he does, brows knitted together like he's sussing out a math problem, but he doesn't say anything. Jug knows better and if I wanted him to know I'd tell him… wouldn't I?

When school finally ended I was headed into the car park but almost dropped dead when I saw what I thought for a second was Polly Cooper.

"Betty?" my voice was pretty much dripping with shock, why the hell is she wearing a cheerleaders outfit.

The blonde and raven haired girls both turned to me and smiled brightly. Betty skipped over, taking my hands as she jumped back her heel, her plastic smile reaching her eyes for once "Evan, I made the squad!"

"Isn't it great?" I finally realized Archie was there, leaning against the lockers just behind the new girl, a little close to her actually.

Betty looked so happy, like a giddy little girl with a new doll, but I still couldn't contain my surprise "How? I mean what with the fiery haired spawn of Hade's and all?"

"Does it really matter? I mean she's on the squad, this requires some celebration, as in dress shopping for this weekend. You in Evie-cakes?" at those words my eyes went almost to the back of my skull.

While biting into my cheek to keep from screaming at the ridiculous nickname I say through clenched teeth "Firstly, don't ever call me that again and secondly I'm not going to the dance."

"What?"

"Why?"

"What?"

They all spoke at the same time so I have no idea who asked what, then as the bell rang we started walking out into the car park "I don't exactly do dances, besides I'm probably going to be busy."

"Unacceptable, you have to come. I insist." Veronica sounded pretty outraged with kind of confused the crap out of me.

"Why the hell do you care if I go to some stupid dance?" I know it came out nasty because Archie get's all high pitched "Evan! Don't be so harsh."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, because they may never come back round to the front. Archie could be such a boy scout, but such an ass as well, I mean I hadn't even seen him except for History today and he barely even said hi to me. Probably assuming I'm taking Jughead's side in whatever the hell happened with them this summer.

"Please Evan; I know that this isn't really your kind of thing. But maybe it's be good for you to… oh god." Betty's pleading was pretty much done with a look over my shoulder, her face almost vacant but for that hint of dread.

Naturally the rest of us snapped our heads around to figure out what she was staring at. My heart felt like it had imploded the second those diamond blue eyes finally found mine, stood by the gate was a guy who obviously had no business in a high school parking lot. He was built like a wall, all muscle, bleached blonde slicked back hair with a thick broad neck that had a long grey and black dragon tattooed onto the skin and travelled under his worn black vest.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I growled to myself already heading down the steps when my hand was jerked back.

I found Betty still had hold of my hand from before, her usual perky expression faded into concern and fear "Don't Evan."

"I'll handle it." Archie puffs out his chest, ready to play the brave protector when I push him back with a hand on his chest "not so fast my knight-in-leather-letterman, this is my shit storm. I'll handle it."

Archie and Betty watched me go with a shared expression of concern while Veronica, well she was just plain confused "did I miss something?"

There he is, for the first time in months he's here and fuck me it hurts "what are you doing here Zeke?"

"What no hug? Didn't you miss me?" he has that cocky smile that used to light up the room, but it off somehow, dimmed.

I folded my arms over my chest to make the point that I'm serious, he just laughs for a second before giving me that kicked puppy treatment "you haven't been returning my calls. I was worried."

"Bullshit, why are you here? This is my school for fucks sake, you can't be here." I didn't want anyone to see this, see him.

To see how his once sweet eyes now sunk back ever so slightly "Well I couldn't very well turn up at the trailer now could I? Come on Evan, we both know how well that would go down."

He gives me a pointed look before sighing heavily "I've missed you." reaching out to touch my cheek but I shoot back like his fingers are red hot pokers.

I see the mortified look on his face at my reaction, before anything else gets said Zeke is pushed back and blocked off from me by a tall redhead "get away from her!"

"Fuck you Andrews!" I could see Zeke was about to turn, about to become the Hyde to his Jekyll.

"Go…" my voice is trembling; I don't even remember when Betty and Veronica came either side of me, tenderly rubbing at my shoulders and eyeing me cautiously.

"You heard her get lost!" Veronica has no idea what's actually going on, and I have no idea why she's even here right now.

Zeke's eyes search mine, Archie still between us as I fight back the tears.

Trying to protect me from the Zeke.

My god, that feels so wrong.

"Evan…" his voice is begging, pleading and all I want in the world is to go and make it all better.

However it's Betty that takes a stand, pushing past Archie to glare down the man more than twice her size "You need to leave Zeke, now! … Haven't you hurt her enough?"

He has the decency to hang his head in shame as he mutters apologies before racing out of the lot.

I'm biting my cheek again, I won't cry, I won't cry… for fucks sake girl get a grip!

"Evan, are you ok?" Archie's sweet brown eyes are looking at me like I'm about to fall apart.

He doesn't even know the full story and he's still seeing be as this fragile little doll. The idea makes my skin crawl.

I can't be weak.

I can't…

"Shopping!" they all looked at me like I was crazy, maybe I was.

The three of them shared a look just as Kevin appeared out of nowhere "did someone say shopping?"

Betty gently squeezed my hand "you don't have to if you don't want. It's okay."

There she goes again being all perfect "No, fuck all this shit, fuck Zeke and the fact I don't have a date. Fuck it all I deserve some god damn fun. Betty I'll pick you up in an hour, someone give Veronica my number, text me your address. Kevin, you in?"

He looked around each face, feeling the tension "Um, Sure…"

"Um, Evan are your sure that's a good idea?" Archie asks as I march over to my jeep.

"Yeah, Arch, I'm sure. I'm sure I need a fucking break for once so I'm going to buy a stupid fucking dress and go to the stupid fucking dance. Is there a dammed problem with that?!" Archie swallows hard, making his Adams apple bob and nods while shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

He knows me well enough to back off while, he'd made the mistake of not doing so once when we were in eighth grade and ended up with a black eye and fractured nose for his troubles.

Veronica wasn't sure what to say and Betty was just biting her lip to actually keep from saying anything, while Kevin just looked very confused.

Climbing into the car I sped out of the school, anger pulsing through every vein. How dare he turn up at my fucking school like that after all the shit he's caused? How dare he make me feel like some pathetic little bitch? How dare I allow it?

Fuck that, fuck it all!

I pull up not at my trailer, but to a bar on the wrong side of town.

The White Wyrm.

The outside was littered with motorbikes and a few vintage and rundown cars, a few guys were stood by the door, laughing with beers in hand and no doubt already in there system. They didn't say much, just eyed me as I rounded the corner instead of heading inside.

There just behind the Serpents personal bar was Speedy Spencer's Mechanic's "Anyone home?"

A tall lean brunette boy skates out from under one of the cars, grease covering most of him, his once white vest and grey overall's with a sweet boy next door smile "Evan, hey it's been awhile."

I had to stand on my tiptoes to return the hug and smiled despite myself "Hey Sam, my dad around?"

His grease covered, rough hand clutched at his chest, feigning hurt with an ever so manly pout "Ouch, here was I thinking you swung by just to see little old me. He's in the office."

"Thanks." I laugh at the sweet idiot before heading into the back office.

"Daddy?" there he is writing away on something and looks up a little surprised to see me there "Evan, what are you doing here? Where's your sister?"

"She's having dinner at Sarah's remember? Sarah's moms dropping her back at eight…" he sighed heavily, the panic fading away; obviously he'd completely forgot.

"Sorry, Pickle. It's just one of those days. So what's up?" he rounds the desk to sit against it with a light smile, trying to hide the tired eyes behind it.

"I'm going shopping with some people. So I was wondering if I could grab some cash... I mean, please." He shook his head with a coy smile at my forgetful manners before reaching back for his wallet "how much do you need?"

"Not sure, how much is a half decent dress?"

He quirked a brow at that "A dress? Like a dress for the dance. I thought you said you weren't going."

I shrugged, staring at the loose laces of my boots "I changed my mind. Everyone's going so fuck it, why not right."

I managed to look actually him in the eye as he put a nice wad of cash in my hand "here, you'll need shoes and one of those hand purse things as well."

"It's too much, I don't need…"

"Oh and you'll want food while you're out with your friends." He slapped another twenty into my hand.

"Dad, seriously, we can't afford to waste…"

"Hey, you are going to take this and get stuff for that dance. With everything lately… you deserve to have some fun Pickle." Lifts my chin with his knuckle like he used to do when I was little, forcing me to meet his gaze.

I know he was worried, scared I was growing up to fast and pushing people away, he'd been nagging at me to go to the stupid dance since he saw the flyer someone had nailed to a tree. He wanted me to be a normal happy teenager, one of the reasons he was so against me taking that summer job at the Library while he was working two.

He was scared I was growing up to fast, missing out on stuff… honestly I didn't give a crap about the dance, I just needed a distraction from Zeke and all my other shit.

But my dad, he seemed so excited for me.

"Okay, fun. What's the worst that could happen?" his face lit up like a Charismas tree as he all but pushed me out the door.

"What's that about?" Sam's voice trails from the kitchen where he's wiping at his filthy hands as I push the money into my pocket.

"My dad forcing me to go outside and interact; apparently that's healthy…" I answer while heading out to pick up Betty and the others.

"Sounds like hell!" Sam joked, yelling after me.

"You have no idea..."

 **OK so this was just something I have rolling around in my head. I'm a complete Bughead Shipper but this was just nagging at me, so let me know if you think it's worth carrying on. Hope you liked it Xoxo**


End file.
